


DEAR

by Geshuheng



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geshuheng/pseuds/Geshuheng
Summary: 这又是一篇歌曲文……无聊产物。BGM是中岛美嘉的《DEAR》。《DEAR》，中岛美嘉。其实是个偏向悲的曲子，不过因为上次那篇写得太坑了，十分愧疚，就把它改成HE了。这次是第三人称视角。话说我很少用这种的视角思考问题……试试看吧。下面发段歌词当做文案。文案：被夕阳染红的天空 哭泣着的海港因为是在你的身边所以变得更加美丽呢照亮所有风景的 总是你……对不起和谢谢一直没能说出口的时候话语化为了泪水生命循环 一直到再次见面之日你给我的爱 永远都会持续下去形容这对兄妹简直贴切得不能再贴切。
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Kudos: 3





	DEAR

所有木叶村的小孩子们都知道那个坐落在村子东边的，繁盛而古老，一丝不苟的日向家。  
当然了，也能轻易认出日向家的任何一个人，从最聪明的风花到最笨的春都可以。  
大家也都知道，在日向家大宅的旁边不远处有一处小院子，干净清爽。只不过没见人出来过而已。  
只不过大概只有源风花和五月七日春知道，那个院子里面有一到夏天就会开满院子里整片墙的，盛放的向日葵，有烟火大会时候都吃不到的甘美的西瓜，有连最最爱吃甜食的小孩子都会喜欢的清爽的茶，而前面所说的这一切，都是因为院子里那位足不出户的主人，拜她所赐。  
是的，让他俩夏天也爱大下午一趟趟往那跑的原因，就是因为院子里面的，这世界上独一无二的雏田阿姨。  
其实他们更喜欢叫她雏田姐姐，她看上去就像是十七八岁的大姐姐。听村里的妈妈们日常闲话，雏田阿姨是现在六代火影大人的同届，也该要有三十来岁了。但她住在那个一年一年循环往复都没有变化的院子里，似乎连时光都如此眷顾她，风花和春的个子一点点长过门前树上前一年拿苦无踮脚刻下的痕迹，她却对着更古不变的日光，好像未曾改变。

“雏田阿姨，你好漂亮哦……”春吃着红豆麻糬，眼珠子绕着女子滴溜溜地上下打转，嘴里说着已经说了十万遍但还是很爱说的话。  
“谢谢～”女子笑了，银色瞳仁的眼睛好看地眯了起来。  
她一定是日向家的人！风花总是这样想。  
春也这样想。  
你看，连最老实最笨的春，也都看得出来，那银色的瞳仁，一定属于日向家。  
就好像向日葵一定属于夏天，而樱阿姨一定属于火影大人。  
所以即使雏田阿姨从来没有提过自己的姓氏，忍者中没名没姓的也很常见，但是风花和春还是认定，雏田阿姨一定是日向家的人。  
日向雏田。  
连名字都那么好听。  
春曾经悄悄问过风花，为什么雏田阿姨有着这么好的名字却不把它整个说出来呢？然后风花鄙视地说，你以为谁都像咱们一样什么都没经历过吗？  
然后春似懂非懂地点了点头不问了，风花觉得他这样什么事都爱问自己不懂也不纠缠的样子也很好了。  
“雏田阿姨不是超漂亮，而是超厉害的，每年每年都这么漂亮，都不会变的。”小孩子的特权就是可以随便装疯卖傻，风花深谙此道。她眨巴着眼睛发射着无辜光波说这句话的时候，春在旁边头点得像捣蒜。  
“是吗？”雏田阿姨爱笑，风花觉得，她的嘴角一翘，整个世界都亮起来了。  
“嗯！真的呢！雏田阿姨一定是有魔法的吧，能不能教我，怎么样才能一直都这样漂亮？”  
“呵呵……”女子像小姑娘一样地笑出声来，她捧起茶杯，晶绿晶绿的茶水轻轻晃出一层一层的圈，她抬起头望着廊外的阳光和蓝天，说，“有一个想见的人就好了。”  
以一种怀念的口吻。  
“……诶？”风花再聪明也是小孩子，总是不明白，一下子懵了。  
“风花要记住哟……因为有一直想见的人，所以不敢变。”  
“……哦。”风花愣了愣神，春咽下口中的麻糬，看了看她。估计如果是风花的对手兼损友明看到风花这张呆脸的话，一定会把她嘲笑到死。  
雏田看着天空，风花看着雏田，春看着风花。  
就在这时，太阳前的云散了，再也没有遮挡的，盛大的光芒洒在小屋的廊前，每个人眼中的别人的脸上身上都被上一层光晕，宛若神明。

“雏田阿姨，我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
傍晚时分，盛大的日光已经看不到了，雏田的脸映在昏黄的夕阳里，风花起身告辞，走到门口却发现一向跟在自己身边的春没有跟上来，一回头，就见他瘦削的身影挡住跪坐在廊前的雏田一半，用刚刚变声的少年声音说。  
啊啊啊这个白痴想要干什么啦？！风花差点崩了表情。  
“什么，阿春？”  
“雏田阿姨你，是日向家的人吧？为什么不住在那边呢？”春抬手，指的方向是日向家的大宅。  
一瞬之间风花的脑子里过去了七八个圆场然后把春打晕拖走的方法，但没有一个完美，而且她突然发现，她自己也一直想知道为什么，特别特别想知道。  
“啊……我想你们来这里五年，不问也太不近人情了……我确实是日向家的人，我叫日向雏田。”  
“雏田阿姨……”  
叫做白眼的银色瞳仁可以隐藏很多很多的情感，不过日向雏田是个例外，她的眉心最漂亮，因为那里透露出她的一切感情，她从不掩饰，正因为这样，她才美。  
此时的日向雏田，眉心除了笑，什么都没有。  
“可是雏田阿姨你头上没有咒印啊……”春又出声了。风花一边恨着他出言直来直去，一边又爱着他，他问着的，都是她不敢问的话。  
日向家和她同岁的孩子有两个人，明和一深，后者是日向宗家花火大人的嫡生儿子，她十多年也没有见过一次，而分家的明，自从第一次见到他开始，头上就带着一个卍字的咒印。  
“阿春很细心呢……我没有，因为我是日向家当年的大小姐。”  
……哇！风花不禁在心中赞叹了一声，然后更加疑惑。  
“不过我想花火应该比我更加适合当一个大小姐吧……而且呢，如果是做日向家的大小姐的话，就不能自由地出门了。”  
“……呃？”可是雏田阿姨你，住在这里不也是大门不出吗？风花看了一眼春，他的脸上也是一片不解神色。  
银色的眸子扫过两个孩子困惑的脸，日向雏田又笑了，她将手中一直拿着的茶杯放下，伸出食指摇了摇。  
“这个不可说，不可说。”  
像十七八岁的小姑娘，和羞走，却把青梅嗅。

“……风花，我们这样真的好吗？”  
入夜，日向雏田的小院子前面万籁俱寂，风花轻轻在春头上一敲：“收声。”  
然后她又补充道，“我有种预感，今天晚上雏田阿姨一定会做什么。”  
“可是为什么呢？”  
“没有为什么！……嘘——”  
话音未落，小院的门就开了，风花赶紧捂住春的嘴，提醒他别出声。  
出来的正是日向雏田。她脱下了平日里爱穿的振袖和服，换上了忍者装，风花还是头一次看到她这样打扮，不过还是漂亮，英气而美丽。  
只一瞬，她就消失在两个孩子面前。  
“跟上！”其实根本不用风花说什么，春也已经刷一下不见了。  
本来只是觉得雏田阿姨一定会有所动作，不假思索就紧紧跟上，然而追了一会儿见她出了木叶村之后直奔水之国而去，丝毫没有停留犹豫，好像计划了很久的样子，第一次夜里出村子虽然有点害怕，但是那句话怎么说的来着，好奇心害死猫。  
鹧鸪还是猫头鹰在远处咕咕啼叫着，树影幢幢，微云密布的天，风花的手心渗出一层薄汗。  
然后被春握住了，春的手里也满是汗水。  
回握，然后她突然感觉到日向雏田的查克拉，在她们不远的地方停下来了。  
“春，停下。”  
又是一瞬，雏田阿姨就出现在他们面前，银色的眸子倒映着天上朦胧残缺的月亮。  
苦无擦过风花的脸颊，带动她的头发，把它切断，然后一片银白色的快刀刀刃被击碎，飞出，插在旁边树上。  
“柔步双狮拳。”树汁流了出来，日向雏田的双手越过风花和春击打在身后人的身上，她声音如往日细腻，而无比坚定。  
风花回头，看着身后来偷袭的浪人动弹不得掉下树去，而春还懵着，没有反应。  
“……你们这样真的很危险哦。”  
日向雏田的口中，没有责怪的语气。

“是这样吗？……让你们担心了呀。”  
“说起来，我觉得我的一些旧事并不值得说给你们听。”  
朦胧残缺的月亮，三人并排坐在高高的树梢。日向雏田仰头看看天空，又看了看身边的两个孩子，沉默了一会儿，终于开口了。  
“那个人叫日向宁次。”  
“是我的堂哥。”  
“三岁那年我初次见到他的时候，叔叔要他用他的一辈子来保护我，就在我躲在父亲的大氅后面想什么是一辈子的时候，我就听到他说，好。”  
“在我像你们这样大的时候，他对我，就像风花对阿春一样，每句说的都是我的错漏，为了我能变强。”  
“那年烟火大会，我生病看不见，他连夜去了很远的地方找药。从那时候我才明白他的那一个‘好’字。”  
“后来我拜托他陪我修行，他有十万个理由回绝，却答应了。他每天陪我，我无以为报，只能每天泡壶茶犒劳他。每次他喝到茶的时候总是默默地看着我，我不知道他是什么意思，到现在都不知道，他从来不说。”  
“雏田阿姨，宁次叔叔喜欢你吧？”鹧鸪一声一声的，刚刚不带停下地跑了这么久，风花很累了，靠着日向雏田的身边，安心着安心着，觉得有些困了，心里的话便出口了。  
“我不知道呢……他从来不跟我说，我也没有问过。”  
困意越来越浓，风花强撑着问：“那他现在在哪里呢？……雏田阿姨现在是要去找他吗？……”她断断续续地说着，春似乎早就睡着了。  
眼前渐渐模糊，彻底入睡之前，她只听到日向雏田的只字片语。  
“……已经不能……不知所起……”  
想着这句话似乎在哪里见过，很是耳熟，风花便沉沉进入梦乡。  
鹧鸪咕咕叫着，日向雏田看着身边熟睡的两个孩子，手揽住他们不让他们掉下树去，抬头望向深广的夜空。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“雏田阿姨，我们要去哪里？”  
晨光总是让人觉得成身舒爽，不爱早起的风花很少这样觉得，这次是例外。雏田阿姨似乎很习惯早起了，春也是。三人并肩飞驰在森林中，今日的速度较昨日慢了不少，明显是顾及了小孩子的体力和速度。凉风从他们的袖子里穿过去，感觉很爽快，风花问。  
“只有水之国有，火之国却没有的地方。”日向雏田抿嘴一笑，回答。  
春没有明白，想问为什么，而风花却已经抢先给出了正确答案：“是海吗？”  
风花是知道的，火之国有水，有河流，有湖泊，却没有海；五大国中唯一对外的海港，在水之国。<<{{我没仔细研究过五大国的地形图，不知道谁靠海谁不靠海，这么设定纯属剧情需要，请考据党手下留情……QUQ×}  
“风花真厉害呢。”  
“宁次叔叔在海边吗？”春问。  
风花简直爱死春了。  
“不……只是想要去看看罢了。”  
想要去看看……想要去看看需要特意换上忍者服大半夜悄悄出门一步都不歇地去吗？风花知道就算雏田阿姨说的是真话，也觉不是这样简单。大人总觉得他们小孩子不懂还是不要知道的好。风花觉得，屁！  
大人才不懂。他们总是觉得这样是为对方考虑，这样为对方好，所以总是不说出实话，总是三缄其口。  
虽然风花也喜欢不说实话喜欢三缄其口，但是她觉得这样不好。真的不好。  
……好吧她承认，有时候她还是挺羡慕笨笨的春，他说什么别人都不会介意的。真好。  
“风花，阿春，你们听。”日向雏田突然开口。  
“……什么？”  
“海浪的声音。”日向雏田看着两个孩子，眼中尽是温柔的光。  
“雏田阿姨真喜欢海呀，以前来过吗？”  
日向雏田摇了摇头，长长长长的头发随着头的动作摆动着，她轻轻地说：“是他说过。”  
风花和春谁都没有说话。  
他们现在都知道，“他”就是日向宁次，是雏田阿姨的，重要的人。  
“他说过，战事过后，就带我去那个海港。”  
多么美好的愿望。  
“可是他做不到。”  
小孩子如风花，也已经不需要雏田阿姨强颜欢笑着对她编造美丽的故事，对她说，“他呀，去了很远很远的地方……”  
风花垂下眼帘，沉默了。  
春的手又伸了过来，风花没拒绝。  
而就在两个孩子的手紧紧相握的瞬间，属于日向雏田的声音又响起了。  
“到了。”  
随之而来的，是猎猎的、带着海腥味的风，和绵延不绝的海浪声。

从没见过这样的景象。  
最长的河流可以一直从脚下延伸到天边，但火之国的孩子们任谁都是没有见过这样大的一片水，浩浩荡荡与碧色天空一个颜色，只剩无比遥远的地方一道模模糊糊却又清晰可辨的线。  
小小的风花和小小的春站在苍白的岩石上，脚底石头被阳光照得发热，脚心也发热，海浪不断拍打着岩石，将苍白的表面拍出岩石本来的黑色，黑色一直延伸到很深很深的地方，让人不由得去向下望，然后望到海水的深处，然后觉得恐惧，深深的恐惧。  
因为任谁大概都会不由自主地想象，要是自己就这样向着海面坠下去，会坠到地狱去吗？  
而那些在地狱里的人，又该多绝望？  
两个孩子呆呆地看着海面。  
在大海的面前，一切人类，智能，力量，都是微不足道。  
“美吗？”阳光渐渐亮起来，天空的碧色褪去，日向雏田问。  
“嗯……”点一点头，风花试探地问，“宁次叔叔他……”  
“他不在了。”  
意料之中的答案，却是意料之外的反应。  
日向雏田依然从容，虽然眉间透着淡淡悲伤，但还是能够温柔地笑着，对着他们，看着他们的眼睛。  
“第四次忍界大战，他为我挡下了两根向我飞来的桩子。而那两根桩子，对他穿胸而过。”  
“你们大概不知道吧，日向家分家头上的咒印在死前是会不见的。”  
“我什么都做不了，就跪在那里，看着他头上的咒印渐渐消失，看他最后对我微笑，对我说没关系，你没事就好……我就像个笨蛋一样，除了哭，什么都不会。”  
“他答应过叔叔，要一辈子保护我；他做到了，可是我不想要这样。我欢喜的是他一辈子保护我，而不是为了保护我，搭上他一辈子啊！……”  
“他见我在四岁，殁在十七岁，整整十三年，我也等他十三年。他说战事过后要来这个海港，我也就来。他答应保护我一辈子，我就还他一辈子……”  
听到这里春哇地哭了，风花原本想狠狠瞪一眼这个不合时宜的爱哭鬼，却发现自己的眼泪也早已经落上了两边脸颊。  
风花仰头看时，日向雏田依旧温柔地笑着，嘴角的弧度都没有变化，然而她的眉心紧紧地抽动着，眼泪一滴一滴地滴在岩石上，然后被慢慢蒸发。白色岩石反射的光在她脸上映着，好像她就要与早已苍白的天空融进一起一般。  
“后来战事结束了，樱和天天搜索了整片战场，都没有找到他的尸首。”  
“他就这样消失了，连让我偶尔能够幻想一下秽土转生的可能都没有。”  
“他从小时候做事就这样绝，连死都是这样。”  
“我不止一次在梦里见过这里，这里苍白的岩石，他就站在这里，看着我。可惜现在不是做梦，他也不会在。”  
“说到底，我也无脸再见他呢，因为……”  
话语停顿了，日向雏田抬手擦去脸上的眼泪，难为地笑道：“都隔了这么久的时间，我还是像个笨蛋一样，除了哭，什么都不会。”  
即使是聪明如风花，也不知道这时候有什么能够去安慰她。

她三岁遇到他，加上十三年，再加十三年，雏田阿姨已经二十九岁了呢。  
可是她的眉眼还是十七八岁，因为她说她有想见的人，所以不敢变。  
她还说，他保护她一辈子，她就还他一辈子。

良久，久到海水已经涨到了岩石黑色和白色的交缝，日向雏田直起身，重新她的软语呢哝：“已经够了，风花，阿春，回去吧。”

惠特曼的诗里说，我穿过迢遥的长途，只为来见你。

“已经够了，风花，阿春，回去吧。”  
风花的眼睛瞪大了。  
雏田阿姨说，已经够了，她还说，回去吧。她说这句话的时候，还在笑。  
“雏田阿姨，你要放弃了吗？”怔怔地看着雏田从容的笑靥，风花第一次开口问出了往日因为会伤人而决计不会问出口的话。  
“我说，已经够了。”

这样就够了吗？雏田阿姨你放弃日向家的宗长之位在木叶村独居了十三年，只是这样而已吗？你专程来到水之国的海边，就要这样回去了吗？你一直记得第四次忍界大战后没寻到那个叫日向宁次的人的尸首，你真的觉得这样就够了吗？风花的心中嘶喊着一句句的话，口中却一个字都吐不出来，只是拧着眉，张着口，看着雏田。  
“走吧，回去了。”日向雏田笑着说着，拉起风花和春的手。  
然后遭遇到强烈抵抗。  
将身子扭成一根绳子，风花把小孩子的任性不可理喻发挥到了极致，一旁的春也是半斤八两，宛如同病相怜的阶级盟友。  
“风花，阿春，不能任性哦……这里不比火之国，很危险。”日向雏田无奈地笑着，嘴上不住地劝慰着，见旁边石头上不知何时多出一个人影便微微转头看了一下，“呐，还有别人在……看……”  
话语的尾巴被在海风中支离破碎，两个还在任性的孩子依旧拽着她不放手，她全身的力气突然一泄，差点摔倒。

整个的场景在她眼中都亮了起来，亮到晃眼，盛大的光芒从天空中投射下来，被白色岩石反射，整个视线中一片炫目的光。  
而那个离她不远的人静静站在这片盛大的白光中，不动如山。  
她银色的眸子闪动着，嘴唇挪动，声音一出便四散在风中。  
“宁次，哥哥……？”

——————————————————————————————————————————

“宁次，哥哥……？”  
瞬间撤了手，风花向着那个男子的方向看过去。  
不知几年没有剪短过的黑色头发在海风中恣意地飘扬着，男子静谧地站在原地，脊背绷得笔直，好像再凌厉的风再大的海浪也不能撼动他分毫。他的脸是那张十八九岁的青年的脸，眼中没有波澜，而那双眼睛，银色的瞳仁，和雏田阿姨一样一样的，出自日向家。  
日向宁次。对于雏田阿姨来说重要的人。  
“宁次哥哥……”  
像是初出闺阁的少女。日向雏田怀疑地、一步一步地向他走去。脚步拖沓，她微微地颤抖着，手紧紧握着，食指指侧不断摩挲着嘴唇，眼神不自觉想要躲闪却一直拼命地固定在男子的身上；那一直伴随她的仿佛与生俱来的淡定从容，一下子消失得彻彻底底。  
“……雏田……”待他与她已然只剩两步之遥，男子沉默良久，终于开口唤道。  
这个声音像是突然打开了什么开关，日向雏田的身体突然小了下去，矮了下去。  
刷一下跪在地上，她的眼睛像突然开了闸的堤，表情跨塌，再没有一丝坚强。  
从未见过谁如此大声地哭泣，她的手紧紧攥着男子的前襟，一边不住抽气，一边用平常呢哝软语的温柔声音大声喊着，声嘶力竭。  
“为什么你不回来！”  
“为什么你明明活着的，却不告诉我！”  
“宁次哥哥你这个骗子！”  
男子把目光停在她的头顶，就算是眉头拧得再紧，嘴角再向后扯着，也还是倔强地仰着下巴。  
“雏田……对不起。”  
没有解释，没有反驳，好像他的一贯风格，只有一句抱歉。  
“我们说好的一起种的向日葵已经比墙还要高了，花火的孩子用了我们要用的名字，鸣人君已经成为能够独当一面的火影了，木叶村早就修缮完成了……”日向雏田抬起头来，这次她的眉心紧紧地缩着，就像她整个人，蜷缩着，像在觉得冷，泪流满面。她的声音哽咽得厉害，剧烈地颤抖着，像是每说一句话，都能用尽她的一生。  
“你说的院子已经有了，院子里的西瓜也有了……”  
“你说我们的院子要能看到最好的烟火……你说就算没有头上的咒印你也会护我一生的……”  
“你说你想……日日叫我的名字的……我都答应你，我已经……已经答应……你了……”  
“可你为什么……不回来呢？！”  
她长长长长的藏蓝色头发被海风吹得上下翻飞，而那个男子似乎十多年从未剪过的黑发也跟着纷飞着，发梢和她的发梢卷在一处，难舍难分。  
风花站在旁边的白色岩石上，说不出话来。  
这是她第一次看到雏田阿姨如此激动，声泪俱下。  
要做点什么。刚向前迈了半步，突然一只手伸过来，握住了她的食指和中指。  
温热而有力。是春。  
“风花，别……”略显犹豫的少年声音。  
“别再走了……回来吧。”她还听到雏田阿姨如此祈求着的声音。  
男子的身体一震，好像听到了什么咒语一般。犹豫了两秒，他绷得笔直的脊背终于放松了下来，他单膝跪下，动作略显僵硬，缓缓伸手将日向雏田揽入怀中。  
然后他那一直压抑着的，向后扯着的嘴角也渐渐放松，微微张口，只简短的一个字：“……好。”  
海风依旧肆虐着，海浪溅起大把大把的泡沫，浇在脚边，岩石上，他们的裤子上，这样一个一点都不浪漫的场景。突然地，风花想起了昨夜倦意正浓时雏田阿姨说的话。  
她怎么会这时候才明白呢？  
她和明闲话的时候曾经问过，为什么日向家宗家的一深名字这样古怪呢？明撇了撇嘴，话音儿里带着丝丝嫉妒。  
「花火大人说，那是她很早很早的时候就和重要的亲人一起取好的名字，给日向家宗家的嫡子的名字，说是什么来着……」  
记忆中明的声音和现在口中的声音重合，海浪拍打着岩石，一声一声，风花的长长头发上沾了海水溅起的雾，她眨了眨眼，将被春抓住的手慢慢回握。  
“情不知所起，一往而深。”

「说是什么来着，情不知所起，一往而深。」

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧好吧终于完结了，鼓掌！！撒花！！  
> 请不要在意为什么尼酱可以吐便当，我也不知道！！！总之他就是吐了爱咋咋地！！！  
> 以及这篇文简直就是逻辑混乱……剧情各种瞎掰，狗血撒一地，虐得没由头，连我自己都不相信这文居然是个HE，最后居然真的扯回了美好结局真的太神奇了……  
> 我也不知道我要说什么了……总之宁雏赛高！！！  
> 话说我写完之后突然好想写一个源风花、五月七日春和日向明相关的番外怎么回事？！妈蛋脑补停不下来啊！！！  
> 以及请不要纠结两个孩子的姓氏……我就是不想要木叶村其他同时代忍者或者其他稀奇古怪的CP乱入才这样设定的……虽然文里有提到鸣樱但其实对这对CP根本就无感……鹿鞠啊什么都好无感……以前觉得佐樱是天道，但是现在看看……妈了个蛋！不提！！  
> 其实前面反复出现鹧鸪这个东西，是想插一句“双双金鹧鸪”的，不过插在哪都怪怪的，就没加。  
> 我早就不知道我在说什么了对吧……


End file.
